


Little Touches

by Skypan



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Cute kind of, Fluff, M/M, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's hope they appreciate these little touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

**So I wrote this forever ago, literally in like September before I even started A-Z Jaylos, and I was saving it for L or maybe T, but since the Jaylos tag has been so quiet and I didn't want you guys to think I was dead I thought I'd post it as a standalone. I'm also working on something for Alternate Jaylos. Fear not! Jaylos is still alive!**

 

Jay lightly punches Carlos's shoulder as they pass in the halls.

 

Carlos high-ﬁves Jay after the big Tourney win, both with a grin on their face.

 

Jay notices how lost Carlos- tiny, vulnerable Carlos- looks in a big crowd. Jay reaches over and takes his small hand in his own large one, intertwining their ﬁngers so they can't be separated.

 

Carlos sees how Jay glares at Chad before launching himself at him, never mind that Chad had been making fun of Carlos, not Jay. Jay lands a few good punches on the idiot's face and chest before he feels a pair of cold arms wrap around one of his, holding back his punch. He looks back at the younger villain, a hint of annoyance on his face. Carlos smiles gently and says "he's not worth it."

 

Jay ﬁnds Carlos crying later the same day, his locker a scrawl of hateful words. The hallway is empty and Carlos is sobbing silently, almost unnoticeably. As though he has a lot of practice keeping quiet when he weeps. Jay stares at the locker for a minute, his mind clouding with rage, before he looks at Carlos. His poor little Carlos. Jay's heart breaks seeing him like this, seeing the put-together Carlos falling apart. So Jay does the only thing he can think of: he wraps his arms around Carlos and pulls him close. Carlos buries his head in Jay's shoulder and Jay squeezes him tight enough to put the pieces back together- he hopes.

 

Carlos has been tutoring Jay for a month now in Chemistry, and today is really where we see if it pays oﬀ. The big quarter test, if Jay fails it there's no way he'll be allowed to play Tourney. Not only the coach, but the other players have been begging Carlos to make sure that doesn't happen. Although Carlos feels a little aﬀronted that this is his responsibility, he helps anyway. After all, Jay is his best friend, so any excuse to spend time with him is a good one. Carlos is now pacing outside of the Chemistry classroom, keeping his eyes on the ﬂoor and his head down. He looks a little like he's praying, but those who know him well know he doesn't believe in god. Soon the class begins walking out, chattering and comparing grades. Carlos easily spots Jay- he's the tallest one in the group- and runs over. "Well? How did you do???" He asks, bouncing with anticipation. Jay grins and holds up a test with a red B+ circled at the top. Carlos practically squeals and throws his arms around Jay. Jay laughs and spins him around a few times, ignoring the glances of passersby. In the moment of excitement, Carlos brings Jay's head down and kisses his cheek. They both freeze before quickly stepping back and gathering themselves. Carlos smiles and chatters at Jay as they walk oﬀ to ﬁnd the rest of the team, but Jay's silent. All he can think about is what those lips would feel like against his own.

 

It's the night of a grand ball and Jay has danced with just about every girl in the building. He doesn't have a date, but who cares? Dances are just about having fun with your friends, right? Speaking of friends... He looks around and spots Carlos leaning against a wall, sipping some blood red punch. He looks amazing in his black and white tux, his brown eyes scanning the room. Jay sees past the cool exterior though. He notices how Carlos' shoulders are slumped, how he tenses up every time someone comes near him, and most of all how he keeps shifting his feet. No one has asked him to dance all night, and his friends have all been busy. Jay frowns slightly and then smirks as an idea forms in his head. He walks over to Carlos and does a dramatic bow. "May I have is dance?" Jay asks with a cheesy grin. Carlos stares at him for a second "Won't that be... Weird?" Jay shrugs. "Only if we make it weird. Come on, it'll be fun." Jay grabs Carlos' hand and leads him onto the ﬂoor. Conveniently a slow song begins and Jay moves his arms around Carlos' waist. An apparent blush appears on the other's pale cheeks as he moves to rest his hands on Jay's shoulders. They sway slowly, Carlos looking anywhere but at Jay, Jay desperately trying to meet Carlos' eyes. Finally Carlos looks up. He hadn't noticed Jay had leaned down so their faces were almost touching. Jay can't read the stunning brown eyes before him, and he almost leans back. Then Carlos leans up and... Fireworks.

 

Carlos walks into their shared room after a late night study session (after he brought back Jay's grade half of the Tourney team was asking for help, and Carlos isn't that good at saying no) to ﬁnd his boyfriend asleep and his dog stretched out on his bed. Carlos sighs, knowing from experience that Dude is immovable when he's comfortable. He throws on some pajamas and then looks over at Jay. Carlos shrugs and walks over, crawling onto Jay's bed and lying down. Jay sleepily opens his eyes and focuses them on Carlos. He smiles a little, still half asleep, and puts an arm over his boyfriend. Carlos is very aware of Jay's shirtless state and turns red. He moves closer anyway, snuggling up for warmth (or so he tells himself). Carlos lets his ﬁngers move up Jay's abs and then moves his arms around to trace the muscles of his back. Jay slips one of his legs over Carlos', their feet moving together. Jay places a gentle kiss on the top of Carlos' head and whispers "goodnight," before drifting oﬀ to sleep again. Carlos is awake for a while longer, amusing himself just by watching Jay- he looks so peaceful and calm asleep- before ﬁnally turning in himself. Right before his eyes shut he makes a mental note to give Dude a treat tomorrow.

 

Sunday afternoons are known as movie time for our young couple. They each bring a movie to the table. Carlos usually brings a romantic comedy or a fantasy movie, because he loves to see how emotional his partner gets at the happy endings or how intense he is about the magic. Jay usually brings an action-adventure or a horror movie, because he loves how his boyfriend sits on the edge of the seat every time a shot's ﬁred or how he jumps into Jay's arms when he's scared. After the movie they like to stay on the couch for quite a while, talking and laughing while pressed together. On this speciﬁc day, Carlos was on top of Jay, chattering about this and that as Jay runs his hands over his cheeks. Carlos ﬁnally stops and asks what the heck he's doing. Jay smirks and replies "counting your freckles." Carlos smiles and decides go let him continue, resting his head on his partner's chest.

 

When both of their lockers are covered with taunts about their orientation, all they do is move a little closer and link their arms together. "I love you," Carlos whispers. "I love you too," Jay replies. "You're worth all of it." Carlos smiles, his thanks implied with every move. If Chad's found a little bruised and bloodied the next day, no one mentions it.

 

Jay secretly loves to carry Carlos, and takes every opportunity to do so. He cradles Carlos close to his chest, feeling completely at ease knowing that what he loves most is safe with him.

 

Carlos will play with Jay's hair when either of them is stressed (yes, there is a reason Jay shows up to every test with a braid in his hair).

 

It's the day after their ﬁrst time, and Jay can't keep his hands oﬀ of Carlos. Between that and Carlos's obvious blush, everyone knows.

 

They give each other a quick peck before they scurry their own directions.


End file.
